


a bullet can be enough

by mmmonster_doughnutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Sadness, i made me cry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmonster_doughnutt/pseuds/mmmonster_doughnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this when i was at a down, so don't kill me for finishing off Dean. and for the record: i made myself cry writing this.</p></blockquote>





	a bullet can be enough

The gunshot sounded loud in the hangar. At first I thought that the demons missed, but then I saw Dean. He looked at his chest with a surprise look on his face. Then he fell down, not coming back up again. 

No, not Dean. Not him. Kill any person in my life. Hell, kill me, but not him. Tears were already filling my eyes as I sprinted towards him. I slid a couple metres on my knees to intercept his fall and his head landed on my lap. I kept pressure on the wound as I talked him into keeping his eyes open.

‘Don’t give up, Dean. Stay with me!’ I panicked, my voice already unclear because of my sobbing.

His hand followed my jaw for a short while.

‘It’s okay, you’re gonna be fine. Dean, you’re gonna be fine. Just hold on for me, please!’ 

‘DEAN!’ Sam yelled and he ran as fast as he could when he saw Dean laying on my lap, not moving.

‘Y/n… I… love… y…’ he stumbled.

It took all of his energy and as soon as he said those words, his hand dropped and he stopped moving.

‘No… No, Dean! Wake up, please’ I screamed while I was shaking him. There was no reaction.

‘Wake up, wake up, wake up! Don’t leave me, Dean. Come back!’ My voice crackled. 

I ran my fingers through his hair. I cupped his face. My tears blinded me. 

‘You son of a bitch, come back!’

I kept shaking him, crying, sobbing. Sam leaned against me, also crying.   
‘Let go, Y/n. it’s too late.’

‘No, I can’t! I can’t!’

But I knew he was right. I felt it. I let my head fall on his chest and cried until I could no more.

Dean was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was at a down, so don't kill me for finishing off Dean. and for the record: i made myself cry writing this.


End file.
